lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gen. Grievous1138/MORDOR ~ A COMPLETE MAP
As a wiki admin, I’ve long seen comments from users who have clearly not read the FAQ, asking when builds like Minas Tirith, Barad-dûr, and Minas Morgul will be added to the mod. The answer, of course, is in the decently far future. But now, you can explore many of these builds before then. After multiple prereleases and a whole lot of work, I have completed my Mordor map. And not just a few builds in Mordor - all of Mordor. The whole land, with every build from lore, the mod, or my own mind. All of it is available to be downloaded and explored. As of a post-release update, you will spawn in a camp in Dagorlad, just outside the Black Gate, in a tent containing equipment and basic gear for those who wish to play the map in survival (which I recommend.) Here’s a full list, with descriptions, of the builds included: *The Black Gate - The great fortress at the entrance of Mordor. The Black Gate features defenses galore, as well as a triple gate, the Towers of the Teeth, and underground dungeons. *The Udûn Camp - In the midst of the Vale of Udûn, this camp is the largest in Udûn. *The Man-Holds of Udûn - A small fortress on the western wall of Udûn, home to armies of Men from the South. *The Udûn Armories - In the southeast corner of Udûn, these armories are full of equipment and contain forges deep below ground. *Carach Angren - The fortress guarding the gap of Isenmouthe, consisting of a great wall, a deep ravine, and many towers. *Durthang - The capital fortress of Udûn, Durthang has two narrow ringed walls surrounding a great tower. Inside here, many Orcs and foul creatures make their homes. *Minas Morgul - The Dead City, a moderately laggy but amazing 200-block-wide build. The Outer Ring of the city is full of repurposed houses, military forts, stables, a market, and even a redecorated tavern. The Inner Ring contains beds of Morgul-Flowers, fountains, stables for the mounts of the Morgul Knights, dwellings for the Black Númenóreans, and the infamous Tower of Dark Sorcery. Within the tower, even more secrets await... including a certain Gondorian king. *The Pass of Cirith Ungol - Including the Straight Stair, a pass, the Winding Stair, and Shelob's Lair in full from Minas Morgul to the Tower. *The Tower of Cirith Ungol - An old fortress now occupied by Orcs, home to multiple levels and a turret of barracks, dungeons, and other necessary rooms. *Morgul-Watch - A watchpost on the edge of the Morgul Vale, irreverently built in an old statue of Isildur. *Morgai-Fort - A small Orc-Fort on the western slopes of the Morgai, home to Orc-Trackers. *North-Camp - A large Orc-camp on the road south from Carach Angren. *South-Camp - Another camp on Sauron's Road. *Morigost - A watchfort built high in caves in the peak of the easternmost mountain on the Maegond Spur. *Mount Doom - Including the Sammath Naur, Sauron's Road, and the Cracks of Doom. *Barad-dur - The crowning work of the map. Barad-dur is split into four sections: the outer fortress, with a lava ravine, mountain, bridge, gate-towers, an entry arch, three walls loaded with defenses, a circle of stables, a circle of Olog-Pits, a courtyard, and two large armory towers; the lower tower, with many branching smaller towers, balconies, barracks, minor armories, a trophy room, a feast hall, and shrines; the underground sections, with forges, a minecart system, barracks, mines, the Houses of Lamentation (dungeons), vaults, and more; and most importantly the upper tower, with an elite armory, barracks for the Black Uruks and Black Numenoreans, a war room, the upper antechamber, and Sauron's Throne Room (with the Window of the Eye), all crowned with the pinnacles of the tower and the Eye of Sauron, beneath which sit Sauron's hidden personal vault. *The hidden Library of Shadow… *Seregost - The fortress of the Black Uruks, and one of Sauron's oldest holds, featuring many towers, deep catacombs, and the breeding pits that birthed the greatest warriors of Mordor. *Amon Angren - The primary fortress of Lithlad, Amon Angren is a deep hold of Sauron's knowledge. Built underground, Amon Angren has a number of deep vaults built as a safeguard. *Nargroth - The greatest of Sauron's mines, featuring walls and several towers. *Nurza-Shuk - A camp and checkpoint on the South Mordor Road between the ends of the two spurs, guarding the gap that shares its name. *Thaurband - The capital fortress of Nurn, Thaurband is a colossal city-prison home to thousands of Orcs and human prisoners and slaves. As the nexus for most of southern Mordor, Thaurband features vast prisons and warehouses, orc-barracks, slave barracks, command towers, a supply yard, and a port on the river Guthrant, as well as three command towers. *Port Annurnen - A port on the western Sea of Nurnen, near one of the largest of Nurn's vast farming complexes. Annurnen sends more wheat to Thaurband than any other port, and imports large amounts of slaves. The build features docks, a customs building, a storage yard, a lighthouse, and many farms nearby. *Port Fornurnen - A port on the northern Sea of Nurnen, near a forest used for lumber. Fornurnen sends wheat to Thaurband, sends lumber to Thaurband, Harnurnen, and Rhunurnen for shipbuilding, and imports large amounts of ore. The build features docks, a customs building, a storage yard, and a lighthouse. *Port Harnurnen - A port on the southern Sea of Nurnen, near the slave mines of Mordor's southern mountains. Harnurnen sends wheat to Thaurband, sends ore to Thaurband and Fornurnen for tools, and imports large amounts of lumber. The build features docks, a customs building, a storage yard, and a lighthouse. *Port Rhunurnen - A port on the eastern Sea of Nurnen, near where slaves from the east and south are processed. Rhunurnen sends wheat to Thaurband, sends slaves to the rest of Nurn (especially Annurnen), and imports large amounts of lumber. The build features docks, a customs building, many slaver towers, and a lighthouse. *Nurnen Fleet - Nurn has a large number of ships on the Inland Sea. some of these ships transport cargo or slaves, but others have a rather different purpose: war. Nurn's warfleet consists of warships, troopships, and a flagship, the Reaper. All the ship variants are present in the Nurnen Fleet, floating out there somewhere in the sea... *Ruins of Nurnost - Long ago, Nurnost was the sister city of Thaurband, built on the eastern side of the Sea. However, it was seized by rebel slaves after Sauron's fall, and upon his return he ordered the fortress razed and left in ruins with all its people inside. These ruins still stand, a grim warning to any who would resist... *Tol Caran - A small, rocky island in the Sea of Nurnen, formerly of little note. After Sauron's return, however, the Orcs in charge of Nurn began to use the island as a dumping ground for Men unfit for labor but useless to the Eye. When the Uruks had spare time, it doubled as a hunting ground. *The Spider-Dens - The lairs of spiders in the mountains of Nan Ungol. *Ungolost - The sole fortress of those Orcs who have taken to Nan Ungol on Sauron’s orders, featuring many spider-pits and strong defenses. *Nargil Pass - A secret pass at the source of the southernmost river of Mordor, this pass leads into the Desert of Lostladen, and is watched by a small fortress. *The Vale of Fellbeasts - Hone to deadly winged creatures of Sauron’s breeding, this valley features eyries that tower high into the sky. *Barad Lithlad - A small fortress of the warg-riders of Lithlad, located east of the bridge crossing the longest of Mordor’s rivers on the way to Rhúdel. *The Eastern Guard - The easternmost fortress of Sauron, often forgotten in its obscurity in the Eastern Desolation. Home to multiple towers, large empty rooms, and lots of filth, the Eastern Guard is Mordor’s most neglected fortress - and its wildest, considering the secret bar located beneath it. But wait, there’s more! There are a variety of Easter Eggs hidden in the map. See if you can find them all: *The Guide to Slashing and Stabbing (Durthang) *Earnur, Last King of Gondor (Minas Morgul) *Shagrat’s Room (Cirith Ungol) *Dental Treatment, for the Mouth of Sauron (Barad-dûr) *The Well of the Eye (Barad-dûr) *Sauron’s Lore (Seregost) *The Entish Prisoner (Thaurband) *The Secret Bar (Eastern Guard) *The Library of Shadow (Library of Shadow) The download link is here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vbYlDNT1AMNv0AtXylBITTWDtXqjuEZ3 Enjoy! Please leave thoughts, ideas, or criticism! I may or may not be making changes to the map, and plan on adding builds for Ithilien as well. If anyone wants to use this map to build another off of, I would be happy to oblige if you ask first. This is a living map at heart: if I do other maps, like for Gondor, I will duplicate this one to build off, potentially building up to encompass all of Middle-Earth. It does sound far-fetched, but so did one player building all of Mordor... Gen. Grievous1138 (LOTR Mod Wiki Admin) comlink 20:18, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts